


Short Hammertooth Fluff

by Dudeman_Oli



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Eye Trauma, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Past Drug Addiction, Scars, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudeman_Oli/pseuds/Dudeman_Oli
Summary: (Updated note)Made this for a former friend. Don’t feel like deleting it.
Relationships: Magnus Hammersmith/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Short Hammertooth Fluff

Magnus stared at the city below, sunken into the railing of his balcony. This shit… this shit made it worth the effort. The _view_. The bustling night action, the cars, the sounds. The low sunset, the flickers of stars barely visible through clouds. His chest had lost the ache it usually had, thanks to his first dose of safe pain medication. It was almost euphoric, to have the ache of his scar gone. He reached up, ghosting fingers over the scar. It had been about a year by then, but the ache had never truly left. Strange, how a decision that felt _so right_ could ruin everything. Magnus closed his eyes and breathed, smiling mildly as he thought about how easier it was to breathe without a smoking habit. Going sober on everything had been a total pain, but hey—here he was, benefitting. He rolled his shoulders, giving the skyline one more look before turning to his glass doors.  
  
Stepping inside, he smiled warmly at Toki. Toki Wartooth, the man he’d hurt so much… Now here with him. Freshly showered, sitting on the bed as he dried his hair. This perfect man, stitched together like an old doll because of… _him_. Magnus stared at him in near disbelief, as he always did. _Why?_ Why did Toki give him the chance, or the energy? Why was this _god_ troubling himself with the very man that hurt him like this? Magnus wondered if he’d ever have an answer. His silence spoke for him, because Toki turned the hairdryer off, patting the bed nearby with a loving smile. His jaw was lined with the scruff of a beard, trailing up into his mustache and sideburns nicely. He looked far more mature like this, and it was definitely growing on Magnus. His damaged eye had taken some getting used to, but it was fairly normal now- Toki even had contacts for shows that made the color match. He’d moved on so much quicker, and that… _seriously_ fucked with Magnus most nights. Knowing that he’d caused so much pain to someone who forgave him so easily wasn’t an easy thing to handle. He sat and slung an arm around Toki’s toned waist, appreciating the warmth from the shower and the smell of sweet shampoo. Toki simply giggled and leaned against him, deciding his hair was dry enough. Tying it up, he hugged Magnus’ arm and looked over at the TV, starting to scroll for a good movie to watch.  
  
Magnus simply drank in the moment. God, how lucky was he? Cuddled up with a famous, talented, darling man he didn’t deserve, in a lovely apartment he was somewhat locked in, sober and healthier than he’d ever been? It really was a damned good way to live, compared to the past few decades. He flinched as Toki tucked his face into his neck, but chuckled, gently reminding the cuddly Norde of how ticklish he was. Toki only took it as an opportunity to sneak a hand under his shirt and tickle his side. What was simple play soon turned into a tickle war, ending with them breathlessly laughing and tangled together, half-slumped off the bed. Toki giggled breathlessly, snaking his arms around an equally worn out Magnus. They laughed into each other’s hair, eventually making their way back into the bed. What a damned good night. No responsibilities, no concerts until the next week, the whole weekend to themselves… Magnus looked at the man in his arms, eyes aching with love. This beautiful man, all his… The way the low, fading light traced his cheekbones. The way his hair spilled onto the pillow, slightly clumped where it was still wet. The way he breathed, his smile audible in every sigh and giggle at the movie on TV. Magnus closed his eyes and breathed, smiling mildly as he thought about how lucky he was to survive what he thought would be the end, but hey- here he was, recovering. He shifted his neck, giving Toki one more adoring look before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to experiment with a fic that had no dialogue, I hope it came out alright! / v \ ;;


End file.
